Swing
by PrettierThanEdward
Summary: Bella and James's marriage has lost its spark, and they think an affair might bring it back. Lots and lots of affairs. But when Bella meets a bronze-haired stranger at one of Rosalie's parties, she starts to wonder if an affair is what she really wants.
1. Chapter 1

"If you love me, you'll do this for me."

Those had been his exact words. The truth was, Bella didn't love James anymore. He knew that. And she knew he hadn't loved her for the longest time. Maybe never had. Yet Bella had still agreed to go to this party to please him…or maybe to please herself. Heaven knows she hadn't been pleased in a long while, emotionally _or_ sexually. And god, didn't she need that sexual gratification. Their sex life before and just after they had married had been ridiculous. Every night had been an adventure. Costuming, dirty talk, lots and lots of foreplay…they had left little untouched. And Bella, a girl who went to work and the grocery store and kept her mouth shyly shut most of the time, loved having that erotic outlet that was so different from her normal self.

Unfortunately, since she and James had begun growing apart, that erotic outlet was slowly…then abruptly…taken away. So when he suggested swinging to bring a new spark to their marriage, she had hesitated for a while, researched for a while, and then came to the conclusion that if her husband was allowing her to freely have an affair, she was going to take that opportunity. The though shocked her for a while. She, Bella Swan-Matthews, the twenty six year old with a crappy, boring, nine-to-five job filing paperwork at a research facility, was going to have an affair. With a stranger. Endorsed by her husband. Maybe even watched by her husband.

As much as it shocked her…it thrilled her even more.

It was seven sixteen on the night of the party, and Bella was currently easing her shock, thrill, and more than slight nerves by nursing a gin and tonic and thumbing through her lingerie. What sort of undergarments did people wear to a swingers party? Did they even wear any? Was she supposed to go commando? No, it was probably better to have that sensual moment when the clothes came off than to be shocking and have nothing on at all. Now, just to pick the perfect piece…

She settled on her black satin bra with the pale pink trim and matching ribbon-trimmed panties, a set James had bought her just after they had gotten engaged. Come to think of it, all of her lingerie had been bought by James. She wasn't the type of girl to go inside one of those sleazy stores, let alone buy something like demi-cup bustiers or crotchless panties.

_But you're one of those girls who's going to a swingers party, aren't you?_

Okay, so maybe her subconscious wasn't _totally_ into the idea…but from the way she was already ruining the panties she had just put on, Bella could definitely say she was excited. She leaned down to shut the drawer and felt a pair of broad, rough hands encircle her waist.

"Almost ready to go, Bels?" James was standing behind her, dressed in a simple black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of darkwashed jeans. He looked dark, sinful, and ready to fuck, and Bella remembered why she had fallen for him in the first place (despite his occasional nasty attitude and his commitment issues so bad _she_ had had to propose).

She made an affirmative little noise. "Mmmmm. But I don't know what I want to wear."

He looked her up and down with a wicked little grin. "You look just fine the way you are."

She felt a tinge come into her cheeks and smiled too. "Yeah, but I doubt people are going to be walking in there naked."

"You'd be surprised. Put your trench coat on. You'll look like a nasty flasher." He growled softly to himself at that, reaching down to grab her ass. "Come on, babe, let's go."

She slid her feet into the heels she didn't feel comfortable in and walked to the door, fussing at James when he opened it before she had her coat on even though the hall to their apartment was empty.

_What a dumb thought. You're gonna be naked in front of a ton of strangers tonight and you freak about a door?_

Again, she brushed her subconscious away, knowing that with a few more G&Ts she'd get rid of it entirely.

"You excited?" James asked as he pulled out of the apartment garage, his left hand on the wheel and his right on her bare thigh, rubbing her gently.

"Sure," she said breezily, knowing what James liked was the tease. He liked the chase, the catch-me-if-you-can…and would drop it as soon he got his hands on it (for example, see their marriage).

"Hmmm…" James's hand traced little circles up her thigh, forcing her legs apart, moving up and up…until his fingers found her panties, damp and sticking to her like a second skin. "Seems like you're more than excited, babe."

She whimpered and spread her legs wider, letting him get closer and making herself hotter. He found her slit easily, rubbing hard enough so that the damp satin was pushed inside her folds…then abruptly took his hand away. She groaned. He laughed.

"Tease."

"Slut."

The word stung…but at the same time carried a dirty connotation that sent a shiver down her spine.

They pulled up to a nondescript bar five minutes later, a simple black building with a painted glass door and a hanging sign that advertised it as _Goldilocks'_. She slid from the car, tightened her jacket around her body, and took a big deep breath before walking to the building after James. As they got closer, she could make out clearly the painting that obscured what lay behind the door, a mural of flowers and crashing beaches and naked couples, all done in hues of red and purple and blue, all insanely sexual symbols. It only made her more excited (and more nervous).

Bella could hear faint but slow music coming from inside the bar as James knocked sharply on the door, causing the glass to shake slightly. The curtained window next to the door twitched a little, too fast for her to glimpse whoever it was inside, and the door opened to reveal…no one. Until a beautiful female head poked out from behind it, blonde, a few years older than she, with expressive blue eyes that showed how happy…and turned on…she was to see them.

"James!" she exclaimed excitedly. James grinned and leaned forward. Bella watched and was surprised that she didn't feel a tinge of jealousy when James kissed the woman's lips. Or when his hand went up to caress her cheek. Or even when she could tell his tongue was sliding along hers. It was almost erotic, like watching a really good porno right in front of you, and Bella didn't even care that it was her husband standing in front of her kissing another woman. Whether this boded good or bad for her marriage she couldn't yet tell.

"Come in, come in," the blonde said excitedly motioning them in without stepping from behind the door. She did that once they were completely inside, and _that_ was when Bella's jaw dropped a little. The blonde woman's body was every bit as gorgeous as her face, something both she and James could tell by looking at her completely naked form. She had one of those model figures, perfect without looking the least bit plastic. Her breasts were much bigger than Bella's but just as real, and her cunt was completely bare. Bella wondered for a second if she should have shaved hers entirely instead of leaving a landing strip…but then came back to the present when she heard her name.

"…my, um, wife. Bella." James was introducing her to the blonde.

"Ooooh, your wife?" She grinned. "I'm Rosalie. It's so good to meet you."

Bella was about to repeat her words with her mouth was crushed against Rosalie's. The modelesque woman was kissing her without a moment's though, her cherry red lips opening so that her tongue could come out to coax Bella open. Open she did, falling into the woman's erotic embrace, letting her coat open as her lips did, her tongue flicking against another woman's. She heard James groan appreciatively as they parted, and Rosalie smiled. Bella's head was spinning a little, especially as James took her coat off and hung it near the door.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Rosalie said, and her voice sounded genuine, something Bella was appreciative of. "My husband's been wanting a brunette. Most of the girls here are blondes. _Bottle _blondes. Not like you could check most of the carpets to see if they match the drapes, but it's still obvious. Emmett will be happy for a change. Come with me, I'll introduce you."

She took Bella by the hand and led her through the room, a large, empty, but well-kept bar. She wondered for a second where all the people were, how a party could be a party without all the swingers involved. Maybe this was one of those wifeswap things? For some reason, that seemed less appealing to Bella, but she wasn't sure why. Rosalie stopped to open a locked door that led to a staircase. The three of them went up, where Rosalie unlocked another door and pushed it open, gesturing them through it.

The room they were taken into was painted a deep red, and what little lighting there was dim and sporadic. It was dotted with couches, mattresses, and people. Naked people. People in various states of undress. People in costumes and latex. All of them in pairs or trios making our and touching and sucking and fucking. There had to be at least twenty. Again, Bella's head spun…and again she got wetter between her thighs.

"Come here, Bella." Rosalie pulled on her hand and brought her to a bed at the far end of the room. It was the only mattress raised up from the ground and the only one that still had the sheets on it. Also on it was a muscular man with dark hair shorn close to his scalp, an ornate 'R' tattooed on his right bicep. _Must be Emmett_, she thought to herself with a smile. Emmett. The man she was going to have an absolutely legitimized affair with. No, not even an affair. Just pure, animal fucking. She found herself unable to hold back a hungry grin.

"Emmett," Rosalie said sultrily, her fingertips tracing the tattoo on her husband's arm, "this is Bella. She's James' wife. She's new."

"New, huh?" Emmett grinned wickedly, and Bella shivered.

"Mmmhmm. Why do you take care of her while I play with James?"

Emmett's large hand reached up and Bella stuck her palm out to meet his. He ignored it and instead went straight to cupping her pussy. He dug a finger into her panties, the same as James had done, and grinned.

"Have fun," James murmured, kissing her neck before moving to a nearby mattress with Rosalie.

"Bella, baby," Emmett said slowly, "why don't we take these off? They seem to be getting in the way."

She pushed the panties down to her ankles and stepped outside of them, nearly tipping over in her tall heels. He grinned and pulled her down on top of him – letting her feel the long hard length pressing against her stomach.

"Well, what have we here?" Emmett asked.

Bella felt a stirring go through her…especially when he started slowly massaging her clit. "I could find out," she said, flashing him her dark eyes. He snarled and gyrated up into her, letting her feel again just how hard he was. She pounced them, pressing her lips to his as her hand eased into his pants and pulled his cock out – hard as fuck, just the right thickness for her hand, and the length she had always regretted James not having. Slowly, she rubbed her hand over his thick head, sliding her tongue against his as she did so. While his fingers began to enter her slick pussy, she started jerking him, working into a rhythm that matched his motions.

As Emmett broke their kiss to let out a deep moan, her eyes scanned the room, hoping to find James watching. The thought ran across her mind that maybe he'd be so jealous when he saw that he'd take her right away and give her his own good hard fucking and they could go back to the way they had been. But he was busy, it seemed, plowing into Rosalie from behind, her perfect ass raised in the air as his hips pistoned in and out.

She moved her gaze back to Emmett – but got caught somewhere between her husband and the man she was fucking. Only a few feet from the headboard of the bed, on a black velvet sofa, there was a man, possibly the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, watching her. Something about him was almost familiar, in one of those I-must-know-you-from-somewhere kind of ways but also as though she knew him on a much deeper level. His unruly hair was not quite auburn, and his green eyes were boring into her with a lustful look. That look…and the moment when the man pulled his own cock out of his trousers and began stroking it while watching her…set her on fire, and she climbed on top of Emmett without a word of warning, sliding down on his cock quickly.

Emmett held onto her hips as she rode him, her breasts bouncing with her movement. Deep moans came from below her, but she was listening for the ones that were issuing from three feet away, from this mysterious man she couldn't take her eyes off of. Funny how she couldn't give a shit when James was having sex with the most gorgeous woman on the planet, but when a pretty redhead approached the bronze-haired man with a dirty grin and a sliding hand, she felt her eyes nearly turn green and rode Emmett's cock harder out of pure fury.

But the man turned the girl away, preferring to touch himself rather than surrender to a stranger's mouth. His eyes never left her, watching as Bella slid up and down, eyeing her breasts, her ass, her cunt stretched around Emmett's thick cock. Emmett reached up to pinch her nipples, hard, and the man licked his lips before sliding his eyes upwards, locking his gaze with hers. Something about those deep green eyes and that I-could-make-you-cum-harder-than-you-ever-came-before face did it; she orgasmed on the spot, shaking and twitching on top of Emmett, his big hands still moving her up and down. Her vision started to black out, it was so good…and even in the darkness she could hear the stranger moan, knew it was him, knew he was cumming too.

Emmett suddenly pulled her off, lying her on the bed and crouching on top of her, jerking his cock hard and fast and spraying her chest with his load. Still riding the last waves of her own orgasm, Bella closed her eyes and spread the hot jets over her breasts, rubbing it in like balm before glancing back over to the black sofa.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like a rush. A drug. It was all she could think about the next day. Both she and James had nearly been late to work, their bodies tired and worn out but insanely happy. Somehow she had even found the energy for an early-morning quickie (a quickie that had run too long and was the source of their nearly being late). It was the first time they had had sex in nearly three months and while it wasn't near as good as the thrill she had gotten at _Goldilocks'_, it was still sex and it made her happy. Maybe they could get their marriage back on track.

_Or maybe you could just keep fucking total strangers like you really want to. Or maybe you could just fuck the Mystery Man_.

Oh, the Mystery Man…_that_ was where her mind had been most of the day. On that auburn-haired specimen of masculinity, green eyes focused solely on her, his hand stroking a cock that had been not at long as the one she had been riding but definitely thicker and with a slight curve to it. She blushed a little during her lunch break when she realized just how much she was thinking about a stranger's cock.

But he wasn't a stranger. Or at least he didn't feel like one. And feeling him was something she so desperately wanted to do…

She went through her days in a flurried haze, filing paperwork at the office, cooking dinners that weren't up to par with her usual work, having sex with James – who seemed to have a newfound passion and a new fetish for spanking – and doing everything in her normal life with her thoughts focused on Thursday night, the night _Goldilocks'_ would have another party. It would be her opportunity, her best chance to find this Mystery Man again and to figure out what it was about him that made her body scream.

And, of course, do other things that would make her body scream.

She dressed for the occasion properly this time, in slightly smaller heels and slightly sheerer lingerie – a red lace-edged chemise that, again, James had bought her. There was a matching thong to go with it, but she left that in the drawer this time.

She was ready to go before James was and sat on the couch, thinking what she might say…or do…to this Mystery Man. Would he be better than Emmett? Better than James? It seemed a lot of people were better than James. She had really been missing out all this time she had been in the marriage.

_Wait, what are you thinking? This is your __**husband**__. Not only is he the one who takes care of you and loves you, he also brought you to that damn party_.

_Loves me, ha_. Bella laughed dourly to herself. It had been made obvious, thanks to the no less than three women he had fucked at that party, that James didn't love her anymore. He had dropped her off with Emmett like a kid at preschool and left to his own pleasures.

_So why don't you leave him?_

But she couldn't leave him. She couldn't afford the rent on this place, let alone divorce proceedings. And…the truth of the matter was, she was afraid of being alone. Maybe that's why this swinging thing was so appealing to her. She was never alone there. Always wanted and never alone. And so she had to stay with James, so that even if these parties ended, she wouldn't be alone.

James's hand rested on her bouncing knee in the car, and he threw her a little smirk. "Excited about something, aren't we?"

She gave a nervous little smile.

"Should I check?" He grinned and his hand started moving upward.

"No!" Her legs clamped shut of their own accord, and she asked herself why the hell it felt like that wasn't his to touch anymore.

_Because you know who you want there. And it isn't him_.

"Alright then," James said, pursing his lips. She could tell he was unhappy…but she hardly cared. Good God, she was really being an awful wife lately. But again, she hardly cared. Her mind was set on that Mystery Man she hoped to find tonight, and she nearly ran from the car to the door of _Goldilocks'_, James following instead of leading this time.

Rosalie again met them at the door, this time in a long pale pink silk kimono, opened to reveal her gloriously nude body. She kissed them in her usual fashion, her fingers tweaking Bella's ass before their lips parted and she moved on to James. The kiss the two women had shared had been nice, but the kiss Rosalie was currently sharing with her husband was much more than that, she could tell. It figured now why James had chosen her for his first partner; there was definitely something going on between them.

A normal woman would have been upset. A normal woman would have left her man for such infidelities. But Bella knew that this little fetish of his was that, a fetish, and he was going home with her at the end of the night and she wouldn't be alone. She just had to keep an eye on that Rosalie and make sure there wasn't anything else going on for her, like –

_Like what's going on for you and that Mystery Man. You'd leave James for him, wouldn't you?_

That was ridiculous. She didn't even know him. He could be an axe murderer or a schizophrenic. Why would she leave her husband for someone she was only weirdly, undeniably attracted to for one strange night?

_Because you can't get him out of your mind, that's why_.

Rosalie was smiling and squeezing her hand, taking her back to the present.

"I have someone I want you to meet," she said excitedly, bringing her up the stairs and through the doors to the Red Room where the sound and smell of sex hung heavy in the air. Bella did a quick glance around the room, searching, searching…but he wasn't there. She tried not to feel disappointed and settled for just being pissed instead. Still, Rosalie held her hand and led her through the room, to a corner where a large wooden door was. Rosalie pulled out the key she had used to unlock the two staircase doors and led Bella into the room while James waited outside.

The room she was brought into had black-painted walls, one of which was covered in chains and shackles. Bella's heart quickened as she looked around, seeing the high-backed, arrow-straight wooden chair with clamps on the arms, the tall wooden stocks, the ropes descending from the ceiling, and the cold steel table, upon which lay a young girl who looked barely nineteen wearing a pink wig, a red ball gag, and a series of complicated knots that tied her down to the table and held her breasts up in the air. They were striped with red lines that had to have come from the riding crop being held by the man standing next to the table.

He was tall and thin, with taut, sinewy muscles, and hipbones jutting out from his pelvis just above the line where his leather pants ended. He had blonde hair pulled back into a small tail and a face as beautiful as an angel's with eyes that crackled like a demon's.

"Jasper," Rosalie called out. "I've brought you a new playmate."

A shiver of fear ran through Bella when she realized what the girl meant. "Oh, no. No. I don't think so, no."

The man, Jasper, landed one more blow on the pink-haired girl's left nipple before walking over with a step like a cat's. He circled her like she was prey, his eyes going up and down. He stopped after a moment.

"Not small enough, though the fear is a turn-on," he murmured. "Try again, Rose."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Bella heaved a sigh of relief and both left the room.

"_What_ was _that_?" Bella asked once the door was safely shut behind them.

Rosalie grinned. "That was Jasper, our resident Dom. Not into that?"

Bella shook her head furiously and Rosalie laughed.

"Alright, I'll try again. We'll find you someone yet."

But Bella had already found someone. And he was sitting again on the black velvet sofa across the room from where they stood.

Without giving Rosalie a moment's thought, she left her side, walking across the room with only one thing in mind. His eyes found her too, when she was some three meters away, and he stood as she crossed the floor to him.

They stood face-to-face for a moment or two, staring at each other, taking each other in. Up close, she could see how his eyes were really such a deep color they had to be called emerald. His nose was straight, better than her little snub one, and his skin was as pale as milk. He was perfect.

"I'm Be –"

He put his fingers to her lips, cutting her off. "Does it really matter?"

That same animal feeling she had felt the first night growled within her once more, and she slipped her tongue out to flick at his fingers. His eyes turned somehow even darker and he grabbed her, turning her and placing her on the velvet sofa he had risen from, not bothering to undress her or himself, just pushing her skirt up and rubbing his fingers along her slit. At the same time, Bella was fumbling to get his zipper undone, reaching in for his cock and aiming it between her legs, starving for the one thing she had been unable to quit thinking about in days.

The man laughed darkly and leaned in, biting her neck hard as he thrust into her for the first time. The tingle she felt from his teeth was almost, _almost_ as good as the explosion she was feeling coming from her cunt as he started slowly easing into her, sliding out until he was almost gone…then slamming in with all the force she had. Bella threw back her head, sinking deeper into the plush velvet as he fucked into her. Their gazes locked, their eyes keeping contact as Bella's hips rose to meet his thrusts. His hair was falling into his face and his mouth was open with heavy breath and he could absolutely not be sexier as he was when he was on top of her. She gyrated against his cock, sending shivers down her spine and coaxing a moan out of his beautiful mouth. He began moving harder, faster, and Bella arched her back, baring her breasts and neck. Again, the man leaned down and bit her neck hard.

The shock of pain did it; her entire body was on fire, muscles clenching and relaxing, her vision going black once more as she had what was undoubtedly the best orgasm of her life. She spasmed around his cock, urging him along with her, feeling him slam hard and long, finishing at the same time. Breathlessly, he slid out, pulling off his used condom and dropping it on the floor. Bella leaned up on her elbows, still dizzy as he bent back down to kiss her. Their first kiss. Pure and perfect, just with their lips, so innocent and chaste after what they had just done. He was an enigma, a puzzle she wanted to solve, to discover. But he kissed her again, stroked her cheek with his thumb, and walked out, zipping his pants up as he went.


End file.
